Surviving Fate
by YouSaidForever
Summary: Fate is a funny thing. Especially when you get lost in the middle of the Pacific ocean with a guy you ever barely spoke two words to. -Niley-
1. Day One

**Day One**

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Selena squeals in delight as I try to waggle my seat for some comfort. I turn my head left, but only receive a giant amount of pain from my back.

Trust me, traveling via bus for seventeen hours is torture. Pure torture.

"Calm your tits, Sel. It's not like we're going to Hawaii or something." Demi says from behind us.

"But we're going close enough. I can already imagine it; local boys, cocktails and dancing through the whole night—"

"And then working on houses the whole day. Yeah, Sel good luck with having energy to do it all." I state shaking my head as I yawn. I love my friend very much, but sometimes she can just cross the line.

She's a partier, while me and Demi prefer to stay behind our books in quiet corners.

"Watch me, I didn't pay so much money to knock a hammer against wood planking." She shakes her finger at me. "No thanks honey, I'd rather soak up the sun while I'm here."

"I don't think you have a choice there, Selena." Demi leans her head between mine and Selena's seat. "You either work or you go home. Easy as that."

"Yeah, but—"

"Please tell me you don't have a plan.." I mutter, but Selena doesn't hear me, instead she goes on blabbing,

"—as you already know I always have a plan. _Always_. This time it's no different."

Demi and I groan.

"What? You know you love all of my plans—"

I hold my hand up. "No we don't. We hate them, Sel. Last time you had one of your brilliant plans, we got detention. And as far as I remember, whenever you think of a plan disaster follows."

Demi grins. "Amen to that, girl."

Selena frowns. "You guys are cruel." She shakes her head. "Fine, do it your way. While you two goody-two-shoes are working on the houses, I'll be flirting with a local boy." She waggles her eyebrows at us suggestively.

I close my eyes and sigh. This whole trip is supposed to make me feel better about everything that's been going on at home, but problems are all I can think about. I can't enjoy being away because my mind can't wrap around the fact that I should have fun.

So instead I lean my head against the seat and try to get some rest before—

"Unbuckle your seat belts because we are at the hotel." Our teacher, Mrs. Swift, tickles my shoulder. I moan, opening one eye only to find her blue eyes glaring at me. "Mrs. Stewart, we're not here to rest because this is not a holiday. This is a school trip. A humanitarian, if I may add." She shakes her head and proceeds to wake others from their slumber.

I turn towards my friends who are shaking their heads, laughing silently at our chemistry teacher. "What?" I ask, annoyed.

"That woman hates your guts." Demi laughs.

"I know." I groan, putting my head in my hands. "I'm so looking forward to college next year."

"I feel you, girl." Demi agrees and we link pinkies.

"I don't understand you guys. High school is amazing!" Selena gushes, slowly taking off her sweater. I think she must be welcoming the heat wave that's waiting for us when we get out of the bus, but then I see her pink bikini and I suddenly know why she's taking off her sweater.

"Damn girl," Demi whistles, "Where did you buy _that_?"

"Kids section?" I inject and earn a heartfelt laugh from Demi.

"Right, _ha_ _ha_ thank you so much." Selena mutters. "You guys suck."

I shake my head, laughing silently. "You had that one coming, Sel. I mean, really, that bikini must be three sizes too small for you."

Selena points to her boobs. "This is fashion, bitches." She smirks suddenly and I turn around, coming face to face with no one other than Joe Jonas. My mouth kind of fall open as I stare at the gorgeous face of our school's quarterback.

"Hi," I whisper, praying that I'm not dreaming.

Joe Jonas is the most popular guy in our school. He never talks to anyone besides cheerleaders and his team mates. So him standing here is a pretty big deal. Plus, I've had the biggest crush on him ever since freshman year.

"Hey Demi, Selena." He nods in their direction, then looks down at me with a cute smile playing the ends of his lips. "Miley." He says.

I think I just melted.

"Hi," I reply dumbly, realising that I already said that.

"All students must exit the bus immediately." Mrs. Swift starts walking down our lane again. "Mrs. Stewart, didn't I tell you to stop with the nonsense? I expected it from everyone else but not from you too." She says with disgust.

I hear Demi and Selena giggling quietly behind me, and when I look back at where Joe stood I see he's gone. Just like that.

"I can't believe Joe Jonas knows our names!" Selena gushes as we climb out of the bus and step onto the pavement on the ground. "This is a miracle. I knew God exists!"

Demi rolls her eyes and links our hands. "Drama queen." She whispers to me and I giggle, silently agreeing with her.

"Don't whisper about me, Demetria. " Selena scolds as she follows us into the lobby. Golden ceilings, white marble floor, how in the world was my school in a shape to pay for _this_?

"Listen to me kids," Our other escort, Mr. Efron steps onto the higher part of the stairs so we can all see him. "The project starts tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do. But until then, I give you free time to explore the hotel, take a swim in the pool, play teniss at the recreation centre, whatever." He laughs as cheers erupt from everywhere around him.

"But," Mrs. Swift steps up next to him. We all groan. "You are not allowed to leave the hotel. Do you understand? No wandering around the island without an escort which means either me or Zac here."

_Zac_? Since when were they on first name basis?

"And we both have intended to stay in tonight, so don't even try to coax us into any little plan you have in your young mind. Understand?" Mr. Efron grins his famous sexy grin and we all bob our heads up and down.

"This is a disaster." Selena mumbles behind me. "What the hell are we supposed to do the whole night? Watch chick flicks on a laptop?" She rolls her eyes.

Demi throws her arm over Selena's shoulders. "Don't worry honey bee, " She pats her head like a dog. "If it's you, me and Miles, it's always fun."

I laugh. That is true.

Selena groans as she paddles her red suitcase down the corridor. We're all nestled in on same floor the reception is, which means the first floor.

"Don't be so grumpy, Sel." I link our elbows together as we walk. "Tonight we can just settle in and rest so we can help build as many houses as we can tomorrow morning." I say with a smile.

"Easy for you to say." Selena mumbles. "You actually signed up for this because you wanted to he—" She stops abruptly and a flash of disgust flashes over her face. She points with her small manicured nails to the end of the hallway.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She spits out, her gorgeous lips frowning. Both me and Demi look in the direction she pointed and I recognise the dark brown locks of curls that are passing us by.

A scent of a delicious aftershave shakes its way to my nostrils and I do my best to push away the sensational feeling that erupts inside me. I shake my head and take the key into the lock.

Nick Grey. Should have known his father would sleek his dirty hands into this trip and find a way for his son to go.

"Don't be mean, Selena." Demi warns. As if he he hears us, the boy turns around and meets my eyes.

"Hey Nick!" Demi waves with a smile on her face. I push her arms down and give her a glare.

"Are you insane?!" I whisper loudly. "He's dangerous, you can't just say hi to him."

"She's right," Selena injects. "I heard he killed a guy just because he said hello."

"I can hear you, y'know!" Nick yells from behind us and I turn around, placing a hand over my heart.

Fuck. Fuck. He's gonna kill us now.

"We know. That's why we're talking." Selena says, then pushes past me and Demi into the room. I glance back at the sulking face of Nick Grey, the troubled boy in town.

I give him a small smile. "Sorry." I call out to him but he shakes his head and disappears down the hall.

Talk about being weird, right?

* * *

"Arrghh!" Selena comes flying in the room, "Game on bitches!" She smiles really big and I realise she has a plan.

I groan. Not again. This is not gonna end good. I look down on my laptop and see my parents' wavering smiles. I look up at Selena.

"Not now, Sel." Demi whispers loudly. "She's skyping with the 'rents." She points over her shoulder where I'm currently sitting behind a laptop,

"Okay," Selena shakes her head. "Get off now. Seriously, this is urgent!"

I look at Demi and when she shrugs with a hopeless look, I look down onto the screen and give my parents' what I hope is a regretful smile.

"I have to go you guys. Mrs. Swift is screaming lights off."

My mom smiles and blows me a kiss. "We understand honey. Have a good night and don't forget we love you!"

"Call us tomorrow." My dad says before the line goes dead and my screen turns black. I sigh and close the laptop lid before casting my eyes back to my friends.

"Okay so get this," Selena says, "I was down the hall washing my teeth and cleaning my face when," She pauses for a dramatic effect. "no one other than Joe Jonas walks in, chest naked only in his boxers." She screams.

Literally screams. I take a pillow and throw it at her. She dodges it with a giggle.

"What happened then?" Demi asks, and I can tell she's excited.

"Did you two.." I look away, biting my lower lip, "like hook up or something?"

Selena places her hand over her heart. "Y'know what, I'm hurt you'd even ask me that. I'm your best friend, of course I'm not gonna play around with the guy you like." She roll her eyes. "Anyway, he said that Hemsworth got us a big boat tonight and Joe is throwing a party."

Demi sighs. "Selena you know it's strictly forbidden to go outside of the hotel without—"

"—an escort, yes. We _know_, Demetria." Selena rolls her eyes. "But Joe strictly asked about you, Miles. This is it, it's finally happening!" She squeals loudly, clapping her hands together.

"Don't hold your breath, Sel. I'm not going." I shake my head. "He's just a guy and I'm not risking this whole trip because of him."

"Do you not understand the value of this party?" Selena walks over to me on the couch. "You have to go. Look," She sighs, aggravated look flashing across her face. "how about this, we go check it out and I promise we'll be out before midnight."

I sigh. I cast my eyes to Demi for help. She smiles at me encouragingly.

"To be honest, Miley, I'm with Selena on this one." She arches up from her chair. "I think we need to loosen up and have some fun. Besides, Mrs. Swift is probably doing _Zac_ as we speak. She won't even notice we're gone."

I giggle at that. So I wasn't the only one who noticed the flames going on between Mrs. Swift and Mr. Efron.

"I don't know you guys.." I place my hands over my face.

Selena stands up and points at me. "Oh, no. _You_ are going. I don't care if I have to tie you up and drag you to the boat, but you are going."

I shake my head. Oh God, this is just great. This is what happens when Selena has plans. I moan. "Okay, fine I'm going."

Demi and Selena scream, jumping up and down. "Hell yeah, baby. It's time to rock this party up!" They give each other high fives and I watch as happiness radiates from both of their faces.

We can't get in trouble for doing one reckless thing, right? I mean, it's not like we're gonna get caught.

Thirty minutes later, I'm jumping out of the cab and hurrying after them down the dock. My flip-flops are banging against the wood as we run down the small wooden bridge in front of the boat.

I scan the crowd and almost immediately spot Joe, who waves at me with a cheeky smile. Ah, I knew this wasn't a mistake after all.

The music is loudly playing as we step onto the boat. I reach for Demi's hand, but she's throwing her arms up as the beat pumps out of the speakers.

This is so good!

"I'm so glad we decided to come!" Demi tells me over her shoulder as we push through people.

"Miles, -" Selena goes to say something but she's swallowed by the sea of people and I turn to Demi.

"I'm gonna go find Joe, okay?" I point toward the back and Demi nods then goes after Selena and soon her brown hair is lost from my sight.

I turn around, sighing as I mash against people dancing, drinking and kissing. I feel a dash of sweat run it's way down my back and I realise I've dressed to warm.

Wearing long jeans is obviously not a tropical weather piece of clothing. I shake my head and grab my purse between my hands.

My head looks from left to right, trying to spot the dark brown mash of hair. I look for the checkered shirt I know he's wearing, and as I pass the captain's cabin I finally spot Joe.

But he's busy. _Kissing_ _another girl._ I swallow a deep breath and suddenly words get stuck in my throat.

I knew the moment he smiled at me that I couldn't of have had my hopes so high, but then he knew my name and I thought, why wouldn't he like me?

And now I'm watching him stab his tongue into another girls mouth.

I try to shake away the tears that are threatening to spill over the brim of my eyes as I turn left and start walking down the boat. I need to find Demi and Selena so we can go back to the hotel.

I've had enough of partying for one night.

"Is that you new boyfriend?"

I turn my head and see Nick leaning against one of the wooden tables. He has a beer in his hand and a lighter in other.

I roll my eyes. This is just my luck. I look back at Joe and see he's now gripping the girl's ass. "What's it to you?" I ask, and before he can answer, I start walking further down the boat.

Suddenly the police siren is heard and I turn around and to my biggest horror a police boat is slowly floating towards us.

"This is the Police Department. Please move to the front of the boat. I repeat, please move to the front of the boat."

Everybody starts running around, spilling white powder bags into the sea, drinking the last drop of alcohol left. Some are even deciding if they should jump or not. I turn around, shaking. I can't get arrested!

I'm gonna kill Selena. I—

I scream because someone bumps really hard against me and I lose my balance and I slip the handle of the boat out of my hands and suddenly I don't feel ground at my feet.

_Splash_. Cold water. I try to breathe but water makes it's way into my mouth. I start waving my arms around me and I can see the surface. Three sweeps later I take a deep breath, I fell in the water. Some stupid ass dick pushed me off the boat and I—God, it's freezing.

"Miley!" I hear a distant shout behind me. I turn around and see Nick jumping down and swimming towards me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He places his hands on my shoulders and looks at my face. His hair is wet due to the water, and I see a few driblets drop from one curl that always stays on his forehead.

"I—"

"What the hell are you doing?" He yells, looking back at the boat and as I follow his eyes I realise that we're floating away from the boat.

"I just...I fell okay don't yell at me!"

Nick looks around us, and then he points to an object floating near us. "C'mon there's a dinghy there. We gotta swim."

I start sweeping my arms after him, telling myself softly that it's okay and that we will get back to the shore soon enough.

Nick helps me climb into the small boat and I lean my head left to right, my neck still hurting from the bus ride. "Oh, God." I moan as I see the boat and the police floating incredibly fast away from us. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

"I'll just turn the motor running and we'll keep up with them." He points to a blue tarpaulin in the corner. Nick reaches forward and pulls it free.

We sit there watching the empty spot where the motor should be.

"I don't see a motor, Nick." I say, glancing behind me towards the white boat going further away. My eyes cast back to Nick who is crazily moving things around.

"I found it!" He triumphaly holds a pair of paddles heigh in the air. He passes one to me and points to the end of the dinghy. "C'mon we'll paddle our way towards the shore."

"You're crazy." I mutter. "We can't catch up to them with paddles!"

"Well the least we can do is try. We can't stay here and hope that someone saw us in the water." He shrugs and starts paddling.

I shake my head. "They'll notice we're missing and then they'll come back for us." I say, reasoning with him. It's what always happens in movies, right?

Nick chuckles. "Yeah, but it'll be hours before they even realise we're missing. By that time we'll be on the other side of the world." He shrugs again and nods at his paddle. "Look, we can either float and wait for them or we can start paddling towards the shore and maybe come back before they even start—"

He stops mid sentence and looks up. I follow his eyes and a wet driblet drops on my cheek.

"Please tell me that's not rain." Just as he mutters, the driblets start to fall endlessly from the sky, making us drenched in a mere second.

He glares at me. "This is all your fault. Why did you have to jump off the damn boat?" He shakes his head.

I gasp. "I didn't _jump_ you idiot. I _fell_!" I yell. "Besides, you didn't have to jump right after me!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let you drown?!"

"I wasn't drowning, I know how to swim."

"How am I supposed to know that? I did what I thought was right at that moment, how could I have known that your little ass would get us _lost in the middle of the damn sea!"_

I shake my head. This is not happening. We're just left behind. They'll come and get us really soon. Probably in a few minutes.

"Look, we should just start paddli—" I stop, my eyes widening at the sight behind Nick. "Oh my God, Nick it's a giant wave and it's coming our way!" I scream and Nick turns around, cursing under his breath as the wave comes spiralling our way.

I realise the sea is frantically moving, we're stuck in a storm. In the middle of the sea.

"Quick, help me with this," Nick takes the tarpaulin and I help him dissolve it. Just before the wave hits us, Nick covers us with it. I hear a distant sound of water splashing and I can feel the boat move,

And then it's dark.

* * *

**A/N: As promised, a new story in a new year! This is an original story of mine, it's gonna be quite a challenge, but I promise to give my everything to it. Happy 2013, and I hope you all are wearing red ****lingerie so true love comes knocking on your door. P.S, is any of you guys obsessed with the movie The First Time? I haven't watched it yet, because it supposedly comes out 17th of January, but seriously. Looks extremely good.**


	2. Day Two: The Island

**Day Two**

**The Island**

_Splash. _I hear seagulls. I cuddle closer into the soft pillow. Did mom change the alarm—

Wait.

I sit up suddenly, moving my hand up to my forehead to prevent the sun from blasting into my eyes. It takes a few long seconds for my eyes to adjust to the maximum brightenings of the sunny day, but after they do I squint looking at the blue surface.

Surrounding us.

"Argh!" I scream from the top of my lungs, the event that took charge last night suddenly coming to my mind. Me being pushed aside resulting me falling off the boat, and then Nick jumping in the water right after me—

I look to my left, my eyes falling at the unmoving body of no one other than Nick Grey.

I groan, he isn't dead is he? I move my arm and pinch the part of his skin that meets the shoulder. Nothing. Fear starts to crave its way up my spine. What if he really is dead?

"Nick?" I murmur softly and start shaking him. I lean my head closer to his mouth to hear if I can hear him breathing, but when no sounds come from his body I start shaking. This cannot be happening to me. I'm a good girl, I wash dishes after dinner, I go to the supermarket when mom asks me, I have extremely good grades and I clean my room everyday.

So why is God so cruel to put me in this position? Why me out of all people on this planet? And why Nick? Why the loneliest boy has to be lying next to me inside a small dinghy in the middle of the damn ocean, dead?

"What the hell?" I hear beside me and I with a big surprising gasp I look down only to find Nick squinting at the big vastness in front of us. Yeah buddy, I share your enthusiasm.

"You're alive!" To be honest, it's foreign to me why I sound so happy. But then again, maybe a part of me knows that I have a zero shot of surviving out here completely alone.

But the normal side of me realises that our families will come look for us the moment they realise we're missing. Which they did by this point. I'm sure they've sent helicopters to look for us above the water. I'm sure they know exactly where we are and are on their way to rescue us as we speak.

"How long do you think it'll take them to find us?" I turn to Nick who still seems to be engrossed with the fact that we're in the middle of the Pacific ocean in a small boat without food or water.

Nick glances at me, then back at the water. "Dunno." He whispers and I turn my head back around. Is he mad at me?

"Are you mad?" I whisper. I hope my parents won't ground me. Prom is in less than a month and I was hoping Joe would ask me, but considering I'm out here I think that ship has sailed.

I can feel tears at the brim of my eyes. I shake my head, trying to get rid of them. I can't let Nick see I can cry. I don't cry in front of Selena, or Demi for that matter so why should I start in front of a complete stranger.

I wince as Selena and Demi come to my mind. It's been a night out here alone and I already miss them. I sigh, bumping my shoulder with Nick's when I realise he still hasn't responded.

"I'm just thinking," he says softly. "I mean, it could take them days until they find us."

"What do you mean _days_?"

He shrugs. "We're drifting in the sea. Best case scenario is that we drifted only a few miles."

"_Miles_?!" I shake my head. He's joking. He has to be joking.

Nick looks at me. "Well what did you expect? By the position of the sun, I'd say it's around noon. Meaning we've been at the sea for at least twelve hours. God only knows how far we've drifted."

I stare at him, mouth open.

"You're joking." I say seriously.

"I'm afraid I'm not." He points to the water. "Like I said, who knows how long it will be until they find us. Our best shot at surviving right now is getting as far away from water as possible."

I wave my hand at him to stop blabbering. "You're insane. A rescue team will come any minute now, Nick. We can't move an inch." I say, knowing fully well that our best scenario is not paddling God knows where, instead to stay put in the same spot and not move for the sake of our lives.

It's the same story when a kid loses his mom in a mall. You're to stay put on the same place until your mom finds you.

Which is what I'm going to do.

Nick sighs like I'm being difficult. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have any food or water. How do you plan to survive? If we stay here we're going to starve to death by tomorrow."

I shake my head. "You're wrong. Didn't your parents teach you to stay in the same position until someone finds you? Haven't you watched movies about children getting lost in malls?"

Nick looks at me for a second as if I'm insane and then looks away, chuckling.

I rolls my eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"We're not in a movie, Miley." He turns to me, the smile that was visible on his face now erased forever. "We're in real life, stuck in the middle of the damn ocean!"

"I bet there's a rescue team on their way."

"It doesn't matter don't you see that! Both ways we're stuck here, without any contact with the world so the best thing to do right now is to find a land. " Nick points to a far away point. "There's something green that way. I can bet all my mothers money that it's an island."

"I'm not paddling all the way there!" I exclaim, frowning.

"We don't really have a choice." He shrugs.

I nod," Yes we do. We can stay put."

Nick shakes his head and points behind us. "We already drifted at least a few meters since we started talking. It's impossible to stay in one spot. "

I look down into the dark blue water. This is shit. Why is this happening to me again?

"I'm sorry, but I think you should listen to me. If we want to ever get back to the civilisation, we should find a firm land for our feet."

I look at him raising my eyebrows. "Who talks like that? _Find a firm land for our feet_?"

Nick rolls his eyes. "Well I do."

"Doesn't surprise me." I reach forward and take a paddle into my hand. "Sleep some more, I'll paddle first."

"It's not right by a gentleman to let a woman do the hard work first," Nick pinpoints and reaches for the paddle.

I shake my head and pull it closer to me. "Uh-uh, I'm paddling first."

Nick gives me a look. "I think about now is the right time to start trusting me."

"I don't even know you."

Nick chuckles. "We're in the middle of an ocean, Miley. I'd hate to burst your little angry bubble, but I can't really do you any harm cause I kind of need you to survive."

I sigh and let the paddle go. "Fine. You can paddle first." I look at him with seriousness in my eyes. "But if you kill me, I'll haunt you for the rest of your miserable little life."

Nick places his hand to his forehead like a soldier and marches on. "Yes your highness." He says in mock british-accent.

I roll my eyes. The rescue team better come fast.

**. . .**

I don't know how long we've been moving. I tried counting the minutes, but I gave up after I got to the number forty-six. At least I know an hour surely passed by.

I sit up, and roll the sleeves of my shirt to my elbow. I look up and see the sun is at it's best peek, and I can feel my back sweating. The temperature must be above hundred degrees.

I sigh and let my eyes settle on Nick, who is so concentrated on the job at hand that he doesn't notice my awakening. I let my hands dip into the cold water and I start splashing myself, enjoying the coldness that I immediately feel.

"What are you doing?" Nick asks, raising his eyebrows. I choose to ignore him for the time being, counting on the fact that the rescue team will be here any moment now. I grasp some water in my palm and let it go in front of my face.

"I thought we were past the whole childhood behaviour." Nick mutters and starts paddling again. I look his way and I notice the green had begun to look bigger. I'd say at least two more hours and we'll be able to see if it truly is an island.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." I say simply, shrugging as I dip my hand back in the water.

Nick sighs, and I really wish I could just throw him in the water and paddle alone. But I realised by now that I can't survive without him, even though someone will find us by the time night rolls in.

"Are you gonna be a drama queen the whole time?" Nick lets the paddle fall from his hand and turns fully to me. Why did he stop paddling? Maybe he finally realised that the best thing to do is just stay in one place. Like I first said we should do.

I glare at him. "I'm not a drama queen. I just don't like you."

Nick whizzes. "The feeling is mutual, trust me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I cross my hands over my chest and raise my eyebrows. Does he expect me to fall at my knees at his bad boy attitude? Well, news flash druggie boy, I like nice guys.

"Nothing," Nick shakes his head, "Just take the paddle so I can rest."

"Oh so now you trust me with the stupid paddle." I mutter under my breath as Nick moves to sit in my place. I grab the paddle out of his hand and dip it into the water.

"Can you keep your mouth shut so I can sleep?" Nick murmurs from behind me. I roll my eyes and start sculling through.

The silence starts to turn into time and before I know it, I can discern the green tress and the brown sand. I smile, silently thinking about my parents who are on their way from America to find us.

I bet they're even in a boat or a helicopter as we speak. Yes, that's right. It's a matter of minutes before they find us.

I turn around and start shaking Nick. "Hey, wake up." I say, and as much as I hate it I can't help but to smile widely as I point behind me. "Nick we found an island, c'mon."

I see him sit up as I return to my spot and start paddling more quickly. I'm kind of excited to feel hard ground at my feet. We've spent far too much time on this stupid dinghy and besides, I can hear my stomach grumbling at the mere thought of food.

"It really is an island." Nick says in awe as he stands up. He places his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun and I find myself mirroring his smile as the dinghy comes to the shore.

I let the paddle lie in the corner of the small boat and I wipe my hands against my skinny jeans. I look to see Nick leaning off the boat and placing his hands on various stones. I mimic his moves to help us direct the dinghy to the sand beach.

We both let a sigh of relief the moment our feet come in contact with the sand.

"Thank God," Nick mutters and starts running down the shore, screaming and smiling. I can't help but to put my hands on my waist and roll my eyes at the boy that is obviously still inside him.

But that doesn't stop me from running right after him. I laugh as we come to rest by a grey stone. "Sit down," Nick pats the spot next to him and I carefully let my butt down, then cross my hands over my knees.

"So what now?" I look at Nick with a small smile. Okay so he's not so bad.

Nick shrugs. "I don't know. We should probably get some food and water and then we can load the dinghy and paddle in the direction we came from." I raise my eyebrow. "Didn't you say we have no shot at surviving if we're in the dinghy?"

"Yes because we didn't have any water or food. But if we can load up the dinghy with those supplements we need for living I think we're safe to paddle all the way back."

I nod, already thinking about how happy I'll be when I get home. I knew it wouldn't take us much to get back. We're not in a movie after all, we're in real life.

"So let's get to work then." I jump at my feet and start walking towards one of the trees that supply bananas. I jump up to take one, but I realise it's too high. I turn in the same moment Nick comes behind me and I watch in awe as he reaches for the same banana and grabs it without any problems.

Show off.

"We need water, right?" Nick nods at my question. "And where will we get that?"

Nick points towards the green trees in front of us, looking like some sort of a jungle. "I think there's got to be some sort of a lake in there somewhere. But first," He points behind him. "We gotta go back to the dinghy and fill it up with bananas and other fruit we can find."

I nod, and obediently follow him down the rockish path leading to the place we left the dinghy. I shake off the sand off my butt and I don't have enough time to look up before I crash into Nick's back.

"Hey!" I yell, pushing away from him and frowning when I see him biting his lip. I look in the direction he is looking and I suppress a gasp as I watch the empty spot where we left the dinghy just a few minutes ago.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me I have hallucinations and that the dinghy is right there." I whisper, starting to shake as images of us stranded on this island come to my mind.

No, I shake my head violently. Nothing will happen to us. The rescue team will be here. And that's that.

"No dinghy." Nick says, sighing loudly and running his hand through his curls.

"What do you mean there's not dinghy? We left it right there!" I point with my hand to the spot on the shore.

"We probably didn't tie it up." Nick says,

"Why would we need to tie it up? It's not like it'll run away?" I ask, scrunching my nose in confusion.

Nick looks at me then back at the spot. "The water probably dragged it out. It's a question of a minute or two. We couldn't of have done anything."

I shake my head. "We just lost our only transportation! How are we supposed to get back now?"

"We'll wait for the rescue team. They're bound to find us someday." Nick says, turning around.

"_Someday_?" I shriek, following as he starts walking up towards the jungle. "I can't wait for someday prom is in less than a month. And we have a history test next week!"

Nick turns around and gives me a look. "If you haven't noticed we're stuck on a deserted island! I think a history test is the least of our worries right now." He shakes his head.

I gulp down. He's right. I should be thinking how to give my parents a sign that we're alive and good.

Nick looks back at the jungle. "C'mon, we need to find a shelter."

I follow him.

* * *

A/N: I love Blue Lagoon: The Awakening, and _yes_ the idea for this story came to me a few days after I watched it (something you probably know if you follow me on twitter) and I did use the movie to write the first chapter. Not really used it as copied from it but more like to get inspired to write it. And as you can probably see in this chapter, this story is not really connected to the movie because we don't know what's going on in the world, we can only read about Miley and Nick, plus they probably won't be on the island as long as Dean and Emma were...But anyway, I don't want you guys to think I copied someone else's work because I didn't. I can assure every one of you that I worked hard both on last chapter and both on this one.

But for the sake of myself and to avoid any other future conflicts;** If there are any matching story lines, words or phrases, happenings that happened in the movie I say it here and now it belongs to the rightful owners of Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. **

And finally after this long and boring a/n, I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews and I hope I didn't disappoint this time :)


	3. Day Two: Part two

**Day Two; **_**Part 2**_

**Look for water and build a shelter in a sheltered area**

- _Most people start by looking for food, but it is a fact that almost all 'lost' people are found in a matter of hours or a couple of days. You can live for two weeks without food, but only three-four days without water._

"That doesn't look very safe." I murmur as Nick places the last touch to the five wooden planks we've found and put together to form a somewhat of a wooden cave. "Actually, let me rephrase that. It doesn't look safe at all."

Nick throws me a glare over his shoulder. "Maybe you'd like to try, Queen?"

I look away.

"Didn't think so." He mutters and takes a step back, admiring our new protection against the wildness.

We've both agreed that finding a simple cave or sleeping at the beach is far too dangerous for our liking. So we made sure to find a few pieces of wood around the beach; both of us too scared to go in search into the wildness of the woods that seek deeper into the island.

Thankfully, we've found more than enough and Nick has been building us a small shooting cover to sleep under.

"It looks okay, right?"

I raise my eyebrow at the wobbly ramparts and see through ceiling. "Want me to be honest?"

Nick gives me a look. "No I'd love it if you could lie." He says sarcastically and crosses his arms over his chest. I can help but to let my eyes wonder down to the muscles showing under his shirt.

I shake my head. Get a grip on Miley.

"It's hideous." I spit out and start walking down the beach path we've done for ourselves. I pout my lips in a frown as the perfect blue sky shines down on me. I look at the horizon, wondering slightly if my mother and father are worried about me.

"Look, I know I'm not someone you'd pick to be stranded on a deserted island with..." I turn my head slightly when I notice a shadow beside me. Nick places his hands in his pockets and smiles slightly at me. "...but we're gonna have to work together if we're planning to get out of here alive."

I nod. He's right. If I want to get home anytime soon I'm going to have to bite down my tongue and pretend I'm all happy and cheerful to be here with Nick. Even though I'm far away from that.

Nonetheless, I turn to him with a smile crowning my face. "What's next, lonely boy?" I ask, ignoring the blush that ripples my cheeks when Nick looks at me.

He looks uncertain for a moment but then a worried expression crosses his features. I stand a bit taller, preparing myself for the upcoming part.

"Well if I remember correctly from my camping trips—"

"You went camping?" I ask, trying to imagine the leather jacket Nick with a wooden stick and hiking boots. I giggle at the thought.

He looks down. "Don't act to surprised, I used to be normal." He doesn't give me a chance to reply. Instead he points to the glooming green trees and bushes in front of us.

"No." I say, "You've gotta be kiddin' me." I cross my arms over my chest again.

"What? It's the only way we'll find a source of drinking water." Nick starts walking towards the greenness. He turns around suddenly and smirks. "If you'd like to drink the sea water, don't make me be the one to stop you. But I'm not burying your body when you die."

_Death_. Pain ripples through me so fast I don't have time to collect my thoughts. All I know is that an image of my cheekily smiling brother comes piercing through my mind like a car in a Need For Speed video game.

"Right," I say, swallowing my guilty conscious deep inside me. "Let's go find that water then." I start walking up the slightly hilled sand beach, letting my eyes fill with tears when I hear Nick's soft footsteps behind me.

As he catches up to me, I push them away making my eyes go dry again.

**. . .**

We've been walking for ages now. It feels like the whole day passed us by as we fight with big green plants with yellow, red and blue flowers proudly standing at their peaks.

I wipe my hand across my forehead, wiping away those droplets of sweat as we start hiking up a hill. I see the footprints that Nick's old black converse are leaving as he walks a few steps ahead of me.

"What are we exactly looking for?" I call out to him, placing my hands on my knees as I take a few deep breaths. Who'd guess I'm so out of shape? "Like a well or something?"

I see the top of Nick's curls turning my way and I watch as he skittles down towards me with chuckles spelling out of his mouth. "A well? In the middle of a jungle? Wow, you really are a city kind of girl."

I stand up. "Take that back." I say.

Nick shakes his head, "Not gonna happen, Queen. You better get used to the none royal behaviour you'll be get from me."

I take a step closer to him and give him a glare. "You're such a jerk. No wonder everyone hates you." I tell him, brushing my shoulder against his and climbing up the stone pathway in front of us.

For the next few minutes I don't hear the now familiar rustle of soft footsteps and I worry that he's not following me, but then I hear a few deep breaths and I know he's somewhere behind me.

The next corner I climb onto, I turn my head behind me, my eyes catching the sight of his white shirt as he tries to fight the plants and trees standing in his way to climb. I cover a small smile as I see his confident face. Then I sadly shake my head and keep on climbing.

When I round the next corner I hear it. _Splash_. It sounds exactly like it did that summer when mom spilled Jackson's water bottle into the sea. I smile. This has got to be it!

"Nick!" I call, excited to be the one to discover it. "Hurry up, I think I found a waterfall!"

Three seconds later Nick comes running next to me, his breathing heavy and a look full of hope drawn on his face. "Where?" Is all he asks and I silently point to my ears and to around us.

A flash of recognition crosses his face and I watch as he, obviously impressed, shows me follow him.

We walk until the road gets narrow and we're supposed to start walking down. That's when we see it.

It's beautiful. There's even a small lake in the middle of the river's flow and I literally gasp as the water spills into the later, creating foam and vapour into the air. I place my hands on my waist and turn to Nick.

"Now that's what I call epic." I point to the waterfall. "How about we take shelter here instead?" I ask, already loving the idea of it. But with a hurried shake of his head, Nick points back towards the way we entered into this paradise.

"It's much safer back on the beach. Besides, we can't be seen under all these layers of trees." He tugs at my shirt to follow him. We step ono a rocky path and start walking down.

The soft paddle of the oasis is so refreshing I wish I could stay in this place forever.

"How are we gonna carry the water?" I ask as we step onto the big stone a few meters away from the waterfall. I watch in amazement how the water seeks back into the air, creating a beautiful sight to see.

Nick looks taken back by the question and I point at him in victory. "Ha! You haven't thought of that, have you?"

I see a trace of a small smile tugging his lips but it's gone so fast, I conclude I've imagined it.

"Guess we're gonna have to hike back again when we get thirsty?" Nick says, but it's more like an unsure question as he crouches and takes a handful of transparent clean water in his hand. He leans his head into his hand and sips the water.

"Is it good?" I call out to him as I open my bag and shuffle through it. In triumph I take out a bottle of water.

"Never tasted anything better." Nick says, his voice out of breath. I smile, reach into the cold water with my bottle. I watch as the bubbles peek their ways into the surface of the water.

"Smart idea," Nick comments as I take the bottle out. I take a big gulp, the cold refreshing my sore throat.

"Are you admitting I'm not really a city girl?" I raise my eyebrows, passing him the bottle. He takes it without a second glance and rolls his eyes as he drinks. When he lowers the bottle down, he stretches his hand out for me to take and stand up.

I do so, and I realise this is our silent agreement.

Nick looks up at the sky and sighs. "We better head back to the beach."

I frown, the mere thought of leaving this place makes me shudder. "Already?" I ask, fully noted how disappointed my voice sounds.

Nick tugs on my hand and we go back to climbing the rocky pathway. "We'll go back tomorrow, it's soon night time and I don't really think it's safe to be here."

I nod, absentmindedly realising that I haven't thought about my life back in civilisation since this morning. Does Nick think about his family too? Does he feel what I feel?

"It's been a day." I suddenly say and I surprised myself how loud it sounds. I feel Nick flinches beside me,

"Yeah." He says softly and I realise he must feel lonely to be here as well? I mean, what human being would like to be away from home, especially stranded on a deserted island?

"They're gonna find us, right Nick?" I look at him, my eyes begging for something to concentrate. But counting all the freckles he has around his nose is not enough of a distraction and I end up starring right into his eyes.

He squeezes my hand and says, "I don't doubt that for a moment."

Somehow, his words make the hope in me grow. If he believes we're gonna be found; I have no evidence to disagree. At least that's what I tell myself.

By the time our feet reach the sand it's night around us. I follow Nick's fluorescent back pocket as we reach our shelter. It looks better during night, I think with a smile.

"Can you pass me that wood there?" Nick points towards a bunch of stocked woods that I remember he picked up during the shelter building. I crouch and get them, passing them over to him as he takes out a lighter out of his pocket.

I watch as he flicks it on and the wood starts to fire up, giving light around us. I sit back, leaning on my arms as I take in the soft glow the fire is giving this whole place.

A soft breeze blows, the leaves sway and the grass whispers as I lace my arms around my knees and bring my body closer to prevent to cold to seek closer to me. I shudder as a colder wind blows through my shirt and suddenly I feel like we're in Antarctica not in the middle of the Pacific ocean.

"You cold?" Nick as as he sits next to me.

I nod, "Yeah. It's much colder here than they mentioned in the flyers." I joke, earning a laugh from Nick.

"Here," He leans forward and takes off his shirt, then throws it over my shoulders so it serves like a blanket.

"Thanks," I say softly, cuddling closer into it. I can see he's about to say something else when a rumbling sound comes from his stomach and I realise we haven't eaten anything the whole day.

"I'm hungry," he says, placing a hand over his stomach. "I've got to remember to find us some food tomorrow."

"We have bananas?" I say, pointing towards the stash of bananas in the corner. Nick laughs,

"They're green. Not eatable yet."

I nod, my eyes fall onto the bag between me and Nick. An idea flashes inside me and I grab it, yank it open and sink my hands in. A sigh from heaven comes out of my mouth as I take out a brown tablet.

"I knew I put it in there before the party!" I open it up, and twist it in half.

"You bring chocolate to parties?" He asks with raised eyebrows as I pass him a small cube of chocolate. He places it in his mouth and I see his eyes roll with satisfaction of food.

I shrug, "I like to be prepared."

Nick laughs. "I can see that," he reaches for another part and I pass it to him, liking how he seems so carefree, like nothing can put him down.

"Shut up," I giggle, pushing his shoulder. We both laugh, taking another piece of chocolate.

"You should go to sleep," he states, serious. "We both need energy for tomorrow."

I nod, giving him the last piece of chocolate. "Remind me to find some mint leaves tomorrow so we can wash our teeth." I sink into the sand, taking his shirt across my body.

"Will do," he says, laying down next to me. I feel his skin.

"Goodnight Nick." I whisper.

"Night Queen."

* * *

A/N: I'm disappointed by this chapter, because it's written in a hurry. I haven't got ANY time at all to write these days. I'm truly sorry for that, I'm doing my best to update and write. Quick question lovelies; Do you watch The Carrie Diaries? I'm basically obsessed, lol. Even thought it only aired two episodes I can surely say that it's my favourite tv show at the moment! P.S, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews. :)


	4. Day Three: Resources

**Day Three; **

**Evaluate your resources**

_Do you have a source of fresh water? Do you have a long range radio, satellite phone, or other means of communication? Are there other people? People, if managed correctly, can be your greatest resource._

Bright sunshine peekeed its way over the shooting shelter Nick has made yesterday. I open one eye, finding it hard to look through the yellow sun. I cover my eyes with my hands, groaning mentally as everything settles in.

I turn on my side, trying to close my eyes and lule myself back to sleep thinking if I sleep everything else will become a dream and in a matter of seconds I'll find myself waking up to my alarm, like I always do.

"Morning sunshine." Nick says cheerply to me as enters the small shelter. I can see his feet are covered with sand. He's been at the beach probably, and I arch an eyebrow questionly.

What has gotten into him?

"Why are you this _awfully_ cheerful this morning?" I ask, suspicion is abled to trace as

I sit up.

_Okay_, so I've seen my share of naked torsos –my room is coated with shirtless men posing on posters with surfer boards or even presenting a new men fregrance, and it's not like I like Nick or anything but when I look up I almost gasp out loud.

He's standing in front of me, one of his hands on his hips the other behind his back, his shirt carelessly by my feet –I now conclude –his gorgeous _six_ pack open for the world.

Or better say for me since no one else is around.

I swallow deep, suddenly it's hard to find words at the back of my throat.

"I give you three guesses!" Nick says with a smug smile applying to his lips. I groan, closing my eyes in what I hope is fake annoyance. I can't let him know that his chest is making me nervous. Or at loss of words.

I take a deep breath, then peek through the one of my eyes. Yep, he's still bare-chested. Fuck. I shake my head slightly and then fake a smile, hoping and praying to God that he buys it. For some reason, Nick doesn't realise how tongue-tied I am.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he looks impossibly happy about something. I lean my head kind of left and trace my eyes over his body. God, where the hell has he been hiding this body?

"C'mon hurry up!"

I look up, "Huh?" I ask, confused by his outburst. What is he talking about? Oh, God please let it not be that he's been saying something while I've been too closed-minded with his body to manage to think about his words!

"Okay, okay I'll help you," He says like he's making me a huge favour. For all I know he might be. "It's made of wood!" He says thriumphally and my eyes fall on his muscled arm that is hiding something behind him.

I pretend to think, I even frown and do my best to mimic Selena's thoughtful face but to be honest I'm focused on a twich his shoulderblades are making.

He looks like a jock! How much does he train to be in such a shape?

"Miley?" Nick suddenly kneels in front of me and takes my face in his hands. "Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

I push him away and make a fake laugh. "Yeah, I was just thinking really hard about that thing you've made."

On that cue it's like he remembers why he even came to get me and then starts tapping his hand against the ground behind him without turning around. I watch as his face breaks into a gorgeous smile as he takes the object in his hand.

I sigh. "Okay, I give up. Show it to me." If I can be honest, I have no idea what the hell it is that that makes him this radiant, and I honestly expect anything but when he steps away and lets me see what he's been hiding I gasp.

And then I start laughing.

"Thanks," Nick says sarcastically, "thanks _a lot._" He turns on his heels and is about to run away when I catch his ankle in my hand. The same second I let it go because a sudden bolt of energy runs through me.

We both look at each other.

I push to sit up and cross my legs in front of me. I point to the stick in his hand. "Uhm, so why would we need that?" I try to act casual, but I think my voice fails me.

But when I mention the spear he's holding, his whole face brightens again and he proudly shows it to me. "To catch fish, of course!" He says like it's the most normal thing in the world, to catch fish I mean.

I arch my eyebrow again, this time not laughing but wanting to cry a little. He's gonna catch fish? "You're sixteen. Have you ever caught fish before?" I ask, not really sure if I want to know the truth.

"First off, I'm _seventeen_," He says and I roll my eyes. "Second off, I'm gonna at least try, we gotta eat something today."

"And how do you know they won't come for us in a few mintues?"

Nick gives me a look, then lets the spear drop to the floor and rasies his arms. "Do you see the damn rescue team?" He shouts, making me flinch.

"No," I whisper.

"Then we gotta survive. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna go catch fish now." With that he turns on his heels and marches down the beach, his feet leaving deep footprints in the sand.

I stand up and slowly walk towards a near palm tree. I lean my head against it and watch as Nick's cute ass bends down, pointing his spear towards the water. I giggle softly, thinking how I could've never imagined that the leather jacket wearing Nick would be fishing.

And how I'd be the living witness of it.

* * *

About almost half a day later, I'm sitting next to Nick on the beach. He hasn't caught any fish, and now we're left to eat fruit.

"We're low on our water supplies." I comment as Nick hits a coconut with a rock, ripping it in two pieces.

I watch as he brings a piece to his mouth and sniffs it, then places it back down. He looks up at me with a small smile, "I hate coconut." He says, laughing silently.

I roll my eyes and grab one of the halves and sip at it's juice. "It's my favourite fruit, " I whisper. Nick makes a face and I laugh, for the first time in hours feeling like everything just might be okay.

"About the water supplies," He grabs an apple instead and bites on it, "we'll go together."

I reach and take a bite of it before he can react. But he doesn't do anything. He just bites on the part where there is a footprint of my teeth, and chews silently not commenting on anything.

We sit there on a piece of a wood for what feels like hours, but I can tell it's been only minutes. Then, finally when our 'lunch' sets in, Nick stands up and offers me his hand to help me up.

I take it and with a squeal I'm standing on my feet, giggling as Nick makes another funny face. Then my eyes fall onto his now shirt covered upper body and I have to remind myself I'm not supposed to be thinking about how ripped his muscles are. He's Nick for crying out loud!

"So..." Nick claps his hands in front of him casually but I can tell he's nervous about something. I try really hard not to notice the way my hand instinctivly reaches for his when we enter the high looking grass. Again, he doesn't comment and I feel greateful.

"Yeah," I say, laughing at the awkwardness of this whole thing. I bend down as we step through a small wooden object then continue up the small hill, towards the waterfall.

Nick turns to me with a small smile, "We should look around the island and see if anything's here. Someone must've got stranded here too. Maybe they left something."

"I'm not going to go look for dead people, you go ahead but I'd rather let worms eat me alive." I state, shaking my head at the disgusting ideas that pop up in his head. Yuck. I'm not here for adventure, I'm here because some straight-ass jackass bumped into me and I fell into the water.

"Drama queen." I hear him mutter. I come closer to him and arch an eyebrow.

"Repeat what you said."

He turns his head to me and gives me an innoncent smile. "I didn't say anything."

"You called me a drama queen!"

Nick looks at me like I'm crazy. "I have no idea what your saying," For a moment I think I've heard him wrong, but then his lips twist up in a small smirk and I know he said it.

"Jerk!" I cry, slapping his chest.

He steps away and holds his hand up with a smile. "Sorry, sorry." I bump my shoulder and he steps away a perch of laughter escaping his lips. I watch in awe as a pair of perly white teeth come unshadowed for the first time. Who would've guessed Nick would have such an amazing smile?

"Hey, " I suddenly turn towards him, an idea popping into my head. "Do you remember that English project all lower classmen had to do last year?" I ask, popping my hands on my hips.

Nick looks dazed for a second but then he smiles slightly as if a memory comes racing into his mind, "Yeah, yeah. Something about surviving if you ever get lost, right?"

I nod, smiling at how I didn't think about this earlier. "Well, I remember I read on Wikipedia that the first thing you should do is find a source of water—"

"Wikipedia?" Nick asks, laughing. "Don't you know you should never, _ever_ trust Wikipedia?"

I point a finger at him, "If I remember correctly you said yourself that the first thing we should do is find water and shelter. That's exactly what it said on Wikipedia."

He shrugs and continues walking beside me. "By all means then, continue."

I giggle, it sounds so foreign. I mean I'm stuck on an island for crying out loud, with a guy everyone is afraid of and I'm giggling. _Giggling_.

"Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted—"

"Lame joke," Nick shoots at me with a smile. I make a small 'o' with my mouth letting out a small gasp.

"Jerk," I call back at him, bumping my shoulder with his once again.

"Sorry, continue continue." He smirks and pushes his hands into his front pockets.

I sigh, "Anyway, there was an article, I exactly remember, and it said that if you ever get lost or stranded somewhere, you should look for some sort of communication. Like radio or satelite maybe..."

Nick nods, giving me a ressuring smile. "Good thinking, Stewart." He gives me a fist to bump with mine. "Doesn't surprise me though, you look like a brainac."

I laugh, this time not feeling offended at all. I try to reply with something smart but the sound of the waterfall makes my lips stretch in a smile. I hurry past Nick and with one single jump I step onto the green grass that surrounds the waterfall we've found yesterday.

I grin, my eyes shining with happiness as I watch the most beautiful place in the world continue with it's life as if I'm not there to distrup it's nature way of living.

"It seems to be farther away today..." Nick says as he steps next to me, breathing heavy. I give him a slight push and we start walking down a rocky path until we come so close to the water that you can smell it.

I crunch and plunge my hand into the crystal clear blue water. It feels heaven-like.

"It looks really tempting." Nick comments as he kneels down beside me. I can still smell his aftershave, which suddenly reminds me of home, of the life that is waiting for me when we get back.

And the mere thought of me having fun like I'm on some sort of a road trip while my family and friends worry about me makes me feel sick and disgusted. I push away from the water, feeling that coconut pushing up.

I'm scared. And I feel so damn sick of being scared!

I hear Nick twisting the cap of the water bottle we've taken with us. "You up for a swim?" Nick asks, I can trace the eagerness and happiness in his voice. This is sick. We can't be _happy_ stranded on an island!

"No," I answer sharply. "We should head back. The sun will set soon." I stand up and brush away some grass that stuck on my shorts.

Nick looks almost hurt for a moment, but I decide it's better not to care. He's Nick, we can never be friends. We're just two people in the same shitty situtation and we need to help each other out so we can survive.

That's it. End of story.

There is no feelings involved, there is no chemistry. There is only the sun that must've hit me pretty hard in the head for me to even think we could be friends let alone something more.

The attraction I feel is only that: an attraction.

And that's all it'll ever be.

"Alright then," Nick says as he walks by me. I watch with a hollow feeling inside me how he disappears behind green leaves, leaving me completely alone; a total contrast of feelings than the ones I've felt just a few minutes ago.

* * *

I watch as Nick lifts the last wooden plank and sets it onto the ground in front of me. He fishes for the lighter inside his pocket and then with one single click and a touch of the wooden plank a fire lights the whole shelter.

I feel kind of guilty for pushing him away earlier, especially because he's been distant and silent since then as well. But I think it's better for us to be partners and not friends. Friends involve feelings, and feelings just make things messy.

Besides, I have a hunch the rescue team will be here in the morning and the next time I'll go to sleep it'll be on my comfty bed in my room.

I'm sure of it.

"Are you cold?" He asks as he sits down next to me. But it's not as close as it was yesterday.

I shake my head. I am cold, though. But not because of the temperature.

"You're shaking," He comments and then slides closer to me, and throws an arm around my shoulders making me lean my head on his shoulder. I realise I am shaking, again not because of the cold of air but more because of how scared I am.

I push away from him a bit and reach for the small rock that lays next to the spot that I sleep on. I take it and with a small white rock I draw another line. Day three has passed.

Three days and they still didn't find us. What if they never do?

With that thought I lean back into Nick and he places his head over mine, and I swear I can hear his heart beat. And somehow, that makes all of this alright. I'm not alone, I have Nick and I can't be more fortunate than that.

And in that moment I stop shaking.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. And I'm sorry for grammar mistakes: there are probably plenty of them, but I just don't have time to correct them right now since I should be studying! Please look over them. Question: What do you think, is Miam over or not? :D


End file.
